


Наблюдатель

by Mouse_M



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайрус видит то, что ему видеть не стоило</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наблюдатель

Солнце стояло в зените, и в его лучах песок вокруг казался белым, точно мука. Тайрус скинул с плеча тяжелый рулон упаковочного полиэтилена и выпрямился. Горячий воздух оборачивался вокруг, точно липкая пленка, и Тайрус чувствовал, как по спине и подмышками расплываются пятна пота. Вокруг сновали люди, перетаскивая сложенные стеллажи, коробки с химикатами, разобранные фасовочные ножи. Гус неторопливо прохаживался туда-сюда, и под его спокойным взглядом хотелось бегать в два раза быстрее и перетаскивать в десять раз больше.

Тайрус бросил рулон возле открытого фургона и направился обратно, к складу. Почти все необходимое уже было сложено во дворе, но темнота за распахнутой дверью обещала несколько минут прохлады и тишины, и Тайрус не стал себе отказывать в такой малости.

Внутри было сумрачно, пусто и тихо. Кондиционер уже не работал, но воздух все еще был прохладным и свежим. Сложенные штабелями стеллажи и высокие пирамиды картонных коробок делали помещение склада похожим на лабиринт.

Из дальнего конца склада доносилось приглушенное шарканье. Тайрус медленно двинулся вперед вдоль стеллажей, стараясь держаться в тени. Он понимал, что необходимости таиться нет — никого, кроме своих, в полупустом помещении быть не могло. Однако, приобретенная за годы привычка к осторожности брала свое: не показывайся, пока не будешь уверен на сто процентов, а если есть возможность — и после. Шаркающий звук раздавался совсем рядом - из-за груды картонных коробок с демонтированным оборудованием. Неторопливо и бесшумно Тайрус приблизился и заглянул за угол.

В нескольких метрах от него Джесси Пинкман, в резиновых перчатках по локоть, стоял на коленях и ожесточенно тер щеткой бетонный пол. Над ним, спиной к двери, возвышался Майк с цилиндром ультрафиолетовой лампы в руке. Время от времени Пинкман прыскал на пол из пластикового пульверизатора и яростно тер бетон. Затем с ненавистью смотрел на протертое место и повторял все заново. Майк возвышался над ним, словно статуя Командора - молчаливый и неумолимый.

Тайрус сложил руки на груди и прислонился к ближайшей коробке, глядя, как пацан орудует щеткой. Джесси Пинкман раздражал его с самого первого дня, причем раздражал абсолютно всем: манерой одеваться, болтливостью, отсутствием мозгов в голове. Он не думал над тем, что говорит. Не отвечал за свои поступки. Не контролировал эмоции. Даже сейчас лицо его постоянно кривилось, словно весь окружающий мир должен был знать, что чувствует Джесси Пинкман. Из таких, как он, получаются самые хреновые игроки в покер и вовсе не получаются убийцы.

Майк что-то сказал, и Пинкман замер, сжимая в руке щетку. Эрмантраут наклонился и провел лампой над тем участком пола, который так усердно надраивал пацан. Видимо, все было в порядке, потому что Майк кивнул и выпрямился. Джесси бросил щетку в ведро и, одну за другой, стянул резиновые перчатки. Похоже, тут дело было сделано.

Тайрус уже было приготовился шагнуть к ним, привлечь внимание, как вдруг Джесси, все также сидящий на коленях, поднял голову и посмотрел на Майка. И Тайрус замер, так и не сделав шага.  
Он вспомнил, как пару дней назад пил пиво в "Гекос" и через голову бармена смотрел бейсбольный матч. «Изотопы» выигрывали у «Рэд Хокс», но делали это так вяло, что Тайрус периодически отвлекался, цепляясь взглядом за детали интерьера, ряды бокалов над пивным краном, посетителей. Молодая девчонка улыбалась ему с другой стороны стойки, накручивая на палец прядь изжелто-белых волос. Обветренное лицо, мелкие зубы с небольшой щербинкой между передних резцов, дешевые цацки в ушах и на запястьях - таких, как она, к югу от Денвера называли "белой рванью". Ее помада была такого ярко-алого цвета, что, казалось, светилась в полумраке бара.

Она оказалась шлюхой и взяла пятьдесят баксов за минет в переулке позади бара. Там, среди картонных коробок из-под чипсов и пива, она опустилась перед Тайрусом на колени и аккуратно, двумя пальцами, расстегнула ему ширинку. Она подняла глаза и, глядя на клиента, медленно взяла в рот.

Тайрус запустил руку ей в волосы и сжал их в горсти - сухие и жесткие, похожие на солому. Он смотрел, как плотно ярко-красные губы обхватывают его член, когда он, удерживая ее на месте за волосы, толкался вперед. Девчонка, не отрываясь, смотрела снизу-вверх, и под этим взглядом Тайрус кончил за несколько минут.

Пинкман, стоявший сейчас на коленях перед Майком, смотрел вверх с тем же самым выражением: как будто сейчас приоткроет губы и позволит трахнуть себя в рот, причем совершенно бесплатно. Это выражение, такое возбуждающее на девичьем личике, сейчас смотрелось столь дико, что Тайрус почувствовал, как по спине пробежал озноб.

Майк стоял к нему спиной, и Тайрус мог только догадываться, что отражается на его лице в этот момент. Он вовсе не был уверен, что хочет это знать.

Вместо этого он увидел, как дрогнули пальцы Майка, когда тот медленно поднял руку. Широкая ладонь обхватила подбородок Джесси, вынуждая еще сильнее запрокинуть голову. Большой палец коснулся нижней губы, надавил и, не встретив сопротивления, скользнул внутрь.

Казалось, что кто-то на полную выкрутил настройки телевизора: мир словно стал ярче, каждая деталь воспринималась неожиданно резко. Тайрус видел - так четко, словно стоял совсем близко - как дрогнули ресницы Пинкмана, когда, мгновение спустя, Майк вытащил палец у него изо рта, видел влажный блеск зубов между приоткрытых губ и нитку слюны, протянувшуюся вслед за этим пальцем.  
Вокруг стоял странный гул, и через секунду Тайрус понял, что это шумит в ушах его собственная кровь. Он медленно отступил обратно в тень, двигаясь так тихо, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, а затем развернулся и пошел к выходу. Он шагал к сияющему белым светом проему двери и прикидывал, сможет ли вечером выбраться в «Гекос». Кажется, в бумажнике завалялся полтинник-другой.


End file.
